The Big Entropy, Part One
'''The Big Entropy, Part One '''is the twenty-sixth and first part of the season finale of Total Drama SBFW. It aired February 8, 2020 and was written by DanzxvFan8275, Purple133, and SpongeBot678. Transcript (Episode opens with Dan and Joey waking up) Dan: Look at us. Hey, look at us. Joey: Who would’ve thought? Dan: Not me. Joey: Woah, we made it to the end. Dan: Ah, so we did. How cool. Joey: I wonder what the final challenge is going to be. Dan: Probably something stupid. Joey: Yeah, that makes sense. Dan: Well uh no matter what happens next, it was a good time. I found friends, love, a mega joint in the trash. Joey: I was a nice guy! Dan: That’s cool. Well uh I have $100,000 to win later today so I must eat like a champ. Joey: Wait I just realized that we haven’t eaten anything this entire time. Dan: Wait what? You mean you didn’t know about the mini-fridge? Joey: What mini-fridge? I’m like starving. Dan: Well get something to eat you damned fool. Lucky for me, I already got my food. Image! Wait no she got out last time, nevermind. Joey: Oh yeah. Hey Vanessa got any music recco- oh wait she’s gone too. Dan: SBCA do you have any ta- Joey: He’s been out for a while. Dan: Just saying last night was amazing because I didn't have to share a bed with you. (Joey confessional) Joey: Yeah off camera Dan kept calling me gay. Ugh. Alex: (over PA) final challenge time! (Cut to the Dan and Joey arriving at the challenge, Waluigi is holding two blindfolds) Dan: Hey man it’s okay we always knew you were gay. Waluigi: What? WAH! I’M SO SICK OF YOUR SHIT YOU DON’T EVEN DESERVE THE $100,000! Dan: Woah, harsh. Alex: Time for your final challenge. Today, you will be blindfolded and racing around the building. All the formerly eliminated contestants will be watching and cheering you on! Then, somebody will be awarded the $100,000. Waluigi: Here, allow me to apply your blindfolds. (Waluigi pulls insanely hard while attaching Dan’s blindfold and punctures one of his eyes) Dan: OUCH! HOLY SHIT! HOW DID. WHY DID. OH SHIT! FUCK! OUCH! WALUIGI YOU BASTARD. Waluigi: WAH! My mistake! Oopsie! (Blood is spilling everywhere) Dan: DUDE CAN I HAVE LIKE SOME MEDICAL ATTENTION PLEASE Waluigi: Not until you finish the challenge! Dan: Alex talk some sense into him! Alex: He’s right, finish the challenge to get the desperate medical attention you need. Dan: FINE! Joey: Where do we start? Alex: Here. I’ll lead you to the starting line. (Alex brings Dan and Joey outside to the curbside where the season started) Alex: You’re here. Are you guys ready? Joey: Uh-huh. Dan: I’m starting to feel woozy from the blood loss but sure. Waluigi: WAH! Begin. (They both start running, Dan somehow manages to run into the building, while Joey is running around in circles) Joey: I must be getting very far. Matchy: YOU’RE RUNNING AROUND IN CIRCLES GO INTO THE BUILDING! Travis: Shut up classturbator. Matchy: I am just helping Joey. Stop milking that joke. Travis: How about you stop milking your- Vanessa: Guys, shut the fuck up, he’s already inside the building. Matchy: Oh. (Dan and Joey are in the large white and gold lobby) Dan: My eye is still bleeding, but that’s okay. Matchy: Joey. The elimination lounge is over here. Joey: I can’t see remember! Plus I have never been there before. Matchy: Oh right. Bot: (in his head) Hmm, Matchy is helping Joey. Well two can play at that game. (Bot gets out a bag of weed, and puts it near the dodgeball room) Dan: Is that, WEED?! (runs towards the dodgeball room) Matchy: NO!!!! Waluigi: WAH! DAN IS IN THE LEAD! Bot: Go Dan! Travis: Stupid classturbator. Matchy: Shut up. (Matchy confessional) Matchy: When will these jokes end? Travis: When I die. Matchy: Oh.. (Matchy slides a knife into his pocket, Joey walks into a wall) Joey: SHIT! (Dan trips over a chair in the lobby and twists his ankle) Dan: OH HELL! Alex: Both Dan and Joey keep running into things and injuring themselves like doofuses. Joey: Hey who you calling a doofus? (Joey walks into a wall and then slips down an inconveniently placed flight of stairs) Joey: OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW Dan: I’VE MADE IT TO THE DODGEBALL ROOM! FREE WEED! (Bot takes the weed away before Dan can get it, causing Dan to pick Bot up by his legs and slam him down against the floor) Bot: WOAH BRO OKAY THEN. (Bot exits the building) Alex: You guys are kind of sucking in this challenge. Just remember you still have to get through the WHOLE BUILDING. Joey: Ughhhhhhh don’t do this to me, it hurts. Hey does anybody have some Tylenol? Waluigi: WAH! YES! I carry it on me all the time! (Waluigi chucks an unmarked bottle of pills at Joey) Joey: Thanks! Purps: Hey Waluigi what’s in that bottle? Waluigi: You don’t want to know. Joey: (ingests pill) WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! (Joey sprints through the dodgeball room and up a flight of steps to the elimination ceremony room) Joey: I CAN SENSE EVERYTHING AT THE SAME TIME! Dan: Hey Waluigi can you hook me up with some of that Tylenol? Waluigi: WAH! Sure. (looks through pockets) WAH! For the first time in my life I am all out. Dan: WHAT?! (thinks he's walking towards the hosts but is actually walking to the elimination ceremony room) First I get my well deserved weed taken off me, now I can't get my well deserved Tylenol. I mean what is it with these people toda-? (hits a wall in the elimination ceremony room) OW! Alex: Dan has made it to the elimination ceremony room! Dan: I have? Waluigi: WAH! Yes, you have! Dan: Oh shit wow okay. JOEY YOU LOSER! Joey: DUDE I’M TOTALLY SPIRALING OUT OF CONTROL RIGHT NOW. Dan: Nice! Now I’m gonna get the win. (Dan tries to open the door to the elevator room but slips on a small drop of water and smacks the back of his head against the table) Dan: SO MUCH PAIN. Alex: Dan all you have to do is get to the door and then there’s an obstacle course in the main challenge room between you and $1,000,000. Dan: I SLIPPED! Alex: Not my problem! Waluigi: WAH! Get over it, you got shot a few episodes ago. Joey: Hey guys why is it so dark all of a sudden? (Joey walks into a horribly misplaced freezer) Joey: OH NO! (Cut to Dan walking into the door and then managing to open it, revealing the insane obstacle course) Alex: And now you’ve reached the obstacle course! Congratulations. Here is what you must do while blindfolded. There is a balance beam for you to walk across. Once across that beam, you will have to climb up a rope wall to a thin ledge which you must maneuver across while also not slipping and falling into a bunch of foam. Then you will run across a self assembling/disassembling platform to the end. If you fall at any point, you have to restart the course. However if you get to the end safely, there’s a key hidden somewhere on the platform at the end that will unlock the door. Once you unlock that door, you win Total Drama SBFW. Dan: Holy woah. Joey: WhAt’S tHaT? I’M STILL STUCK! HELP! SOMEBODY UNLOCK THIS FREEZER! (Joey slips on an ice cube and crashes through the door, and then uses his keen sense of smell to catch up to Dan, somehow) Dan: Wait you caught up to me Joey? Joey: I guess I did. Now it’s even. Alex: Well guys, one of you is about to claim $100,000 and the title of winner. Joey: So we just need to traverse this obstacle course? Dan: I believe so. Joey: Shouldn’t be too hard. (Dan walks halfway down the balance beam but slips and slams his male parts directly on the steel) Dan: yes mom I’ll go to sle- (Dan slides off the steel; Joey runs across the balance beam no problem and begins to climb up the rope) Joey: Woah I’m doing it! I’m actually going to win! (Joey bonks his head on the ceiling and slides all the way down the rope with his hands still attached) Joey: AHHHHHHHH! Dan: I don’t know what you did but haha loser. Joey: Oh man. (Dan finds the rope and climbs to the top, and feels the thin ledge and steps on) Dan: Woah I’m doing it! Joey: My hands, oh god my hands. (Joey’s hands are burned severely; Dan gets across the ledge and lands on the disassembling platform and hears it starting to break down, so he runs across) Alex: No wait Dan you’re about to win we don’t want you to- Waluigi: WAH! GO DAN! Alex: Yeah fine whatever. Joey: WHERE IS HE?! (Dan gets to the final platform and picks up the key) Waluigi: Dan has the key! All he has to do it put it in the door and he wins this season! (Dan accidentally snaps the key in half trying to jam it into the lock) Dan: What was that crisp snap? Joey: YOU MORON YOU BROKE THE KEY! Dan: Oh thank god I thought it was my dick for a second. Alex: wait wha- Dan: Oh well! (Dan breaks down the door and takes off his blindfold, pumping his fists in the air) Alex: DAN YOU’VE JUST WON $100,000!!!!! Dan: OMG FINALLY! ONLY TOOK A WHILE! Joey: SHIT! THAT’S NOT FAIR I DESERVE THE MONEY HE- Dan: Shut the hell up Joey like actually please. Joey: Fine. Alex: Well thanks for tuning into this season guys, I’m going to go commit death now. Goodbye! (A curtain closes for some reason, and the season is completed…) Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama SBFW Category:2020 Category:2020 Episodes Category:2020 Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes written by DanzxvFan8275 Category:Episodes written by Purple133